


Lead Us Not...

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is Harry doing in the Head Boy's room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Us Not...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilldorothy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stilldorothy).



"What we really need is a spy," said Ron.

"Right. Like who? It's not as if they wouldn't suspect anyone who suddenly started wanting to hang about with the Slytherins," Harry pointed out. "We couldn't ask anyone to go into that kind of danger, even if they were foolish enough to be willing."

"But it isn't a bad idea," Hermione looked up from the parchment she was doodling on. "Maybe the way to go about it is not to send a Gryffindor to try to get in, but one of the Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws. Padma Patil, for instance."

Harry shook his head firmly. "Not Padma. Not with Parvati a Gryffindor."

"Too bad we don't have an Animagus among us who can become something like a rat, or a housefly, and sneak in," Hermione said.

"Or a snake – or a Slytherin," Ron snickered.

"That's it!"

"What's it, Hermione?" asked Harry sharply.

"That's what we need to do. Not send in one of our own as a spy, but convince a Slytherin to work against Voldemort, not for him."

"And just how are we supposed to manage that? Do you fancy that you can talk Crabbe or Goyle into changing sides? Or Pansy Parkinson?" Harry shook his head. "Not likely."

"Actually, I was thinking of Draco Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Malfoy?" said Harry and Ron in chorus.

"You're not serious," continued Harry. "You want to get someone whose favorite means of addressing a fellow prefect is 'mudblood' on our side? He's an ass, to say the least, and where we might be able to fool Crabbe, for instance, we'd never trick Malfoy into helping any of us."

"Not trick him," said Hermione patiently, "convince him. I think you could do it, Harry."

"Me? Why would he listen to me?"

Hermione and Ron shared a long glance. Hermione picked at a splinter on the edge of the table as she said, "Well. . . I think he fancies you."

"You're joking. Or mad, both of you," said Harry, although he was not quite as appalled as he wished to appear. He did not like Malfoy, but there was something about that sheet of white-blond hair, the challenge in Malfoy's walk, that made him pay attention.

"I've seen him watching you, Harry, when he thought no one was looking," Ron said. "I think Hermione's right."

"He may be Head Boy this year, but he's still envious of all the attention you get. He'd be flattered despite himself if you go to him, and it could be enough to get him to listen," said Hermione. "No one else could do it, that's for certain."

After a bit more persuasion, Harry reluctantly agreed to make the attempt. "How am I going to see him alone, though? He hardly makes a move without his two stooges."

Ron grinned. "I thought of that. It'll be easy. Do something around him that's against school rules, and when he calls you on it, ask to speak to him in private before he reports you."

"Like what?"

"Choose a minor infraction," advised Hermione. "Eating in the corridors, for instance."

"All right," Harry said. "But if I really do get into trouble, I'm holding you two responsible."

The plan worked. Three days later, Harry found himself in the Head Boy's room, listening as Malfoy dressed him down for letting his Chocolate Frogs escape en route to Charms class. After the third time that he was accused of being childishly irresponsible, however, he interrupted.

"I did it on purpose, you know."

Malfoy spluttered, "What?"

"I made sure to open the packet when you were there," Harry said. "So that I could get you to bring me here."

"Why would you do that, Potter? Planning to practice some charm against me? I'm not afraid of you," said Malfoy, but Harry saw him touch his wand for reassurance.

Harry forced himself to stay relaxed. Malfoy might be able to spot a lie, but he had to be careful not to tell any more of the truth than necessary. As Hermione had said to him that morning, "Remember, he is not a friend. Even if you succeed, if he apostatizes once, he could do it again."

"No," and Harry looked steadily into Malfoy's eyes, moving closer until the hems of their robes brushed. "No, I don't think it's fear you feel." He waited, watching the expression on Malfoy's face shift from incredulity to calculation to desire. He let his own lips part slightly, his own breathing quicken; but he let Malfoy take the last step to close the distance between them.

The intensity of the kiss took Harry by surprise, and so did the strength of Malfoy's fingers gripping his arms. He had to remind himself of why he was there, clumsily trying to seduce Malfoy to the cause of right. Not for his own pleasure, but to deprive Voldemort of a supporter, and to learn if he could what their enemies' plans were.

Malfoy broke away first, breathing hard. He stared at Harry. "Why me, Potter? Why not play this game with your mate Weasley?"

"Ron's not interested," Harry said truthfully. "But if you want me to go away, I will."

"I didn't say that," said Malfoy. He ran his tongue over his lower lip. "Not yet, anyway." He kissed Harry again, and again, until Harry wondered if perhaps Malfoy had the same plan he had. Turnabout might be fair play, but Harry resolved to be the winner of this match.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised and much expanded version of a drabble originally written for stilldorothy, to whom it is therefore dedicated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Detention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122982) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine)




End file.
